Mistletoe
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: It's Christmas with Train and Toshiro! Smoochy smooch underneath the mistletoe. My first one-shot on a holiday. A short story based on Black Cat Reaper! No flames! Don't like it, don't read it!


**_GOOD NEWS! I AM NOT DEAD! But I am sorry for not posting for a while. So I thought to myself "how am I ever going to make it up to my reader?" Then an inspiration hit me! I wrote a ONE-SHOT CHRISTMAS FIC ON MY TWO FAV CHARACTERS! I always wanted to complete a story and based it on a holiday so why not!_**

 _ **Also, I want to dedicate this short story to amyrosesalientes. She backed me up from a review that got me really depressed, but I got myself back up again. If you are reading this, amyrosesalientes, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **So no worries, peeps! Black Cat Reaper is not dead, not while I'm around. Speaking of Black Cat Reaper, this short story is tied to it (somewhat). I'll let your wild imaginations get the better of you (when the fun in letting all my secrets get out (heh heh)).**_

 _ **So, without further ado, let's begin! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Mistletoe**_

 _ **By: Black Cat Angel**_

"Look, it's snowing!" Two seven-year-old kids stared at the snowfall through their window. They're a pair of twins with white hair and golden eyes. The one who yelled was the female twin with long hair. Her name's Shirayuki. Her brother, Ryuma (with his short hair and a long bang covering his left eye), stared at her.

"Father should return any moment now", Ryuma told her.

"I hope so! We can't start dinner without him and I'm starving here!" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Why don't you set the table up while you wait?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Because it's so boring!" she answered back. They stepped out from the kitchen. A petite boy with fresh snow hair. He wore a dark blue kimono with snowflakes sown in the bottom and a white obi. Teal eyes narrowed at the girl. Meet Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain prodigy of squad 10 and birthing father. She became uncomfortable. "I mean... I don't mind setting up the table! I'd do anything for you, papa!" she scurried off to the dining room.

"I'll go help you", Ryuma insisted.

As he watched the kids run off, Toshiro shook his head. "She's as bad as her father..." he muttered.

Speaking of the father, in walked a young man with messy, dark brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a black kimono with a white coat over himself and a red choker collar with a small bell on it. He also had on a red Santa hat on his head. "'Tis the season, everyone!" Meet Train Heartnet, loving husband and young captain of squad 2. "I'm home!"

His two children ran out and passed Hitsugaya. "DADDY!" they cried in harmony. Heartnet was able to grab both in his arms. They laughed gleefully.

"Yuki! Ryu! How're my two favorite kids?" Heartnet playfully asked them.

"But Dad, we're your **only** kids", Ryuma pointed out. For a seven-year-old, his face was emotionless.

"Well, DUH!" Shirayuki said to her brother, "of course he knows that! He's being playful. Gawd, Ryu, it's like you don't know when someone's joking!"

Ryuma pouted. "I do so tell!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Heartnet decided to intervene. "Now, now. It's Christmas. If you two don't get along then I'm not going to let you two open ONE present before bedtime."

"WHAT?!" the twins yelled, mostly Shirayuki.

"Train, they'll wait until tomorrow morning as tradition." The golden-eyed man looked at his husband, who was crossing his arms over his chest and was giving him a stern glare.

"Looks like I've been caught red-handed, guys", he whispered to his kids as he put them down. "Why don't you two set the table up?"

"Okay!" The girl said with her bright smile.

"You're doing it so you can get on Daddy's good side to open up your present", Ryuma bluntly stated.

"Nuh-uh!" Shirayuki denied, yet her face said otherwise. They both disappeared into the dining room.

Now the married couple was alone in the hallway as Heartnet discarded his sandals and hat. "Sorry I was late", Train apologized, "but the paperwork was hectic. I was impressed me and Omaeda were able to make up for the missed due dates."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I can understand that, but Train, you're a captain. You can't keep missing the due dates. Part of being captain is presenting your work before it's due. It'll ruin your credibility as captain, even if it hadn't been a year."

"I'm still having a hard time believing I'm a captain." Heartnet approached his beautiful lover and hugged him. "Let's not talk about work." his hold tightened. "I missed you."

Toshiro blushed as faced his lover's chest. "Idiot, it's been a few hours, however... I missed you, too." he slowly pushed away. "We should start dinner now that you're here." he tried to squirm off of Train's grip, but the stubborn man wouldn't let him. The white-haired male looked up to see a mischievous smirk on his face. The boy frowned. Great, he's up to something.

"You should look up." was all Train Heartnet replied as Toshiro humored him. Toshiro looked up to see a mistletoe levitating above them. Toshiro looked down at his husband.

"Train..."

"Oh, come on! It's tradition if two people were underneath a mistletoe, that those two people must kiss."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, I'm aware of that, yet what I recalled you doing the EXACT same act as last year."

Train playfully tilted his head. "Really? I don't remember. Why don't you remind me?" he leaned down. Their lips were close to touching when Shirayuki's voice rang out their "moment".

"Where are you guys? I'm starving here!"

Hitsugaya shook his head as he managed to escape his husband's hold. "She's becoming more like you every day." he vanished to the kitchen.

Train blinked and ran after him. "You said it like it's a bad thing!"

 _ **~BC-Angel~**_

It was a few hours later, passed dinner and close to ten to be exact. Toshiro Hitsugaya was in the kitchen washing up the dishes. Train was upstairs with the kids, probably telling them a bedtime story about his adventures no doubt. He stared outside. Snowflakes gently fell from the night sky. Maybe when he's done he would go outside and bask in the winter beauty. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms and soft kisses on his neck. He tried to hold in his moans (keyword: tried). He shook his head as he stood up straight. The dishes aren't going to wash themselves, you know. "Not now, Train," he told his husband. Toshiro wiped the dish clean.

"Why not?" Train complained. "The kids are asleep and we have the evening to ourselves."

"I have dishes to wah and some lazy cat I know won't do them." he argued.

"Worry about that later. Let's enjoy our time together. Besides, look up." Toshiro did and frowned. The floating mistletoe appeared above them.

"Seriously? We just kissed underneath the mistletoe a while ago." Unbelievable is the perfect word to describe Train Heartnet, yet here he is married to the idiot.

"Technically, we never finished and I thought why not finish where we left off." The man chuckled. "sometimes it's great to have this power."

"Oh yes, that way you can create whatever you want and ignore the consequences." Toshiro rinsed his washcloth before setting off to wash another plate.

"Not always... I only use them if necessary."

"'If necessary', he said." Toshiro scoffed.

"And here I was about to give you your early Christmas gift."

If Toshiro had pointy ears, they would perk up. And that's how instantly he became intrigued. "You got me a present."

"Duh, you're my husband and lover. Why wouldn't I give you anything?"

Toshiro blushed at Train's boldness. He said with such praise. "What did you-?" he gasped, seeing a pendant float down in front of him. It was a crystal snowflake with a diamond gem in the center. "Train... it's beautiful..."

Train smiled as he grabbed the necklace and hooked it around Toshiro's neck. "Thanks... it's one of the reasons why I was out late. Trying to think of something that expresses how much you mean to me. Do you like it?" His response was a deep kiss. Toshiro pulled away. His cheeks were deep crimson, but his smile was bright. Heartnet blinked. "...You didn't answer my question."

Toshiro smiled more. "Of course I love it, you big dolt!"

"I'm glad –" Train leaned down to kiss his lover, but his world faded.

" **Train! Train, wake up!** " the said man blinked. His eyes were met with a pair of teal eyes. "Wake up before I drag your sleepy ass out of bed!" Train sat up. Oh right... it was all a dream... the best dream he ever had. "I swear sometimes I wonder what goes on when you sleep, but then again you might be thinking about food!" he saw the young captain in his uniform on. "Let's go! Everyone is waiting for you and I don't need them asking ridiculous questions on your whereabouts." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Train yelled. Toshiro stopped and turned around with a raised, white eyebrow. Train smiled. "Look up." Toshiro did and saw a mistletoe hanging above him.

"What's this?"

"It's called a mistletoe", Train answered as he walked toward Hitsugaya. "There's a tradition behind it. Do you know what it is?" As anticipated, Toshiro shook his head. The man gently cupped the boy's chin and slowly raised his head. Train leaned down and kissed those pink lips. Toshiro gasped in surprised but he relaxed in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Train's neck. A moment passed and the two finally came out of their kiss for air.

Toshiro's face was flushed. "If you wanted to kiss me, you should've asked."

Train smirked. "Now where's the fun in that?" he raised his hand and a flash of light consumed his hand. A small pendant laid on his palm, the same pendant from his dream. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Train... it's beautiful..."

"Yeah... I thought about it in a dream." Train Heartnet laid his forehead again Toshiro Hitsugaya's. "Merry Christmas, Toshiro. I love you with all my heart."

Hitsugaya warmly smiled. "I love you, too, my big idiot." They chuckled together before leaning in for another kiss.

Snowflakes danced outside of Train's window covering the outside in white.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas to all, and to all a fair night! ^-^**_

 _ **-Black Cat Angel**_


End file.
